A wedding night to remember
by DaChocolat
Summary: Bixlow and Lucy are officially husband and wife at last and very happy! Now they've got a wedding night to enjoy... / Bixlu / Smut / Veeery tiny Fraxus mention


**More Bixlu because one certain lovely dork commissioned it! It's getting sexy with these two and a lil kinky, too. At first I was uncertain what toy(s) to include buuut then I remembered a scene from a move and I also think that Bix is a kind of guy that has no problems admitting what he'd like to try out and what not, even if it's something like this. So I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

Was she the boss right now? He wouldn't exactly say so but what he knew for sure is that he absolutely did not mind having her crawl on top of him with the kind of alluring expression that sent excitement straight down to his groin. He had allowed her to tie his wrists behind his head to the bed and Bixlow had no clue if he would regret it soon but right now he didn't care.

There was nothing left from the innocence her white beautiful wedding dress had radiated so vividly, nothing left of her almost shy and overwhelmed blush. Lucy's cheeks had reddened again but this time it was because of the heat that had claimed them both. Oh he wouldn't deny, he had been looking forward to the wedding night and it only got better when his wife surprised him with a lingerie in his favorite color.

One thing though was still the same. She had looked absolutely stunning, breathtaking, perfect in her dress and she was still taking his breath away right now. She always would. That subtle confident smile of hers was already driving him crazy as he was lying there beneath her as she straddled him and his arms moved as he wanted to put his hands on her hips just to be reminded of the restraints. Shit, maybe he was going to regret this after all. Just a little.

Or maybe not.

Hell, this night was going to be a rollercoaster of feelings. And he loved it.

"You liked the surprise." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it was true. When Lucy said it there was an unmistakable tinge of happiness and relief in her capturing brown eyes and Bixlow felt how her fingers went to trail along his bare chest.

"Mh-hm. Liked it a lot," he purred slowly gaining back one of his characteristic grins although he had to concentrate not to react too strongly to these feather-light touches. "Though I would love for it to come off your body now, ya know..."

"I bet." Lucy chuckled and teasingly moved her hips feeling how his erection rubbed against her. It drew an unexpected quiet moan from her and Bixlow tightened his fingers. _Goodness._

"So when am I gonna see all of your gorgeous body?"

"Soon," she replied and gently nibbled on her own lower lip. Lucy seemed to be considering something, was almost looking a bit insecure all of a sudden. But before the seith mage could remark anything the blonde leaned down and cupped his face so she could place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you so much, Bix."

He couldn't help but smile at this loving gesture, all built-up lust almost completely forgotten for the moment. "I love ya, too, Lucy." Yea, it was... It was just _wow_. Perhaps not the most eloquent word to describe the day but then again it was the truth. There was not one single word that would come close to describing just how special and wonderful this day had been. He had married the most amazing woman on the planet, the woman he had fallen in love with so unexpectedly and so hard. He must be the happiest man on earth right now.

And Lucy felt the same. Their start had been far from perfect but here they were now, happy and married. Oh she knew she had to prepare for a lot of old married couple jokes from Bixlow or even his friends who wanted to pay the seith mage back for all the teasing but that was a price she was more than willing to pay.

Her eyes drifted to the ring on her finger and her smile softened further if that was even possible. Oh she had cried but it had been tears of pure happiness. And she had seen Bixlow cry as well and he hadn't tried to hide it. All of her friends had congratulated them and reminded her once again of what a wonderful family she had found in these people. It turned her into a happily emotional mess, this day had simply been too beautiful and too much for her poor heart to handle. She felt like she had burst with love and warmth and Lucy noticed how tears threatened to well up in her eyes again.

But then, just in time before a teardrop could actually slip out, she heard the man beneath her clearing his throat.

 _Oh, right._ Chuckling the female quickly rubbed her eyes. "Hm? What is it?"

"I really do love ya but I don't plan on staying here tied up like that all night long."

"Oh you don't?" Lucy teased back and thankfully her less innocent smile from before returned as she did so though again only for a moment. Right, there was something she had indeed been considering. "I have something else for you..."

Something else? Immediately Bixlow began to wonder, his previous statement almost forgotten. What could be better than her in this absolutely sexy lingerie? He watched how she crawled off the bed, only willing to let her go because he knew that she would probably return with something great. And because he was restrained. His gaze rested on her attentively, briefly dropping to her perfectly round butt cheeks and he had to grin. Little did he know that he would feel really damn nervous for the first time in ages ever since they had started to have sex.

Because what Lucy returned with almost had his jaw drop. He truly had not expected her to dare buying something like this, and for him. How had she known that he had been serious about being curious about this kind of thing?

"Baby... is that what I think it is?"

"Mh-hm..." Lucy's cheeks flushed twice as hard as before. She had indeed felt a little awkward buying this though she also wasn't innocent. Reading a lot about all kind of things made her realize that even heterosexual men enjoyed having their ass played with a lot, even enjoying penetration. Most were just hesitant about admitting it for different reasons. Not only did men possess their prostate there but, and she herself had felt it before every time when the seith mage dared to let his tongue flick between her butt cheeks, there were _a lot_ of nerves around the entrance and inside. So picking up that Bixlow had thought about trying this kind of thing had motivated her to buy this butt plug with vibration feature and part of her was excited to see how he would react whilst the other part was a little anxious. "Is... is this weird?"

The sudden wave of nervousness had gotten the better of him for a couple of moments but hearing his wife worry snapped him out of it. "No. I mean uh-" Well shit. She was getting real about this. "I'm just uh-"

"Nervous?"

"...yea," he admitted and actually blushed.

Now the celestial mage couldn't help but smile lovingly as she went back to straddling him, the sex toy in her hands. He suddenly seemed so vulnerable, blushing and tied up like that, but she could understand it. "Don't worry... I'll make you relax, Bix...," she purred and leaned down for a kiss.

It was minutes later that she found herself panting softly and had to try hard not to get distracted from her actual intention. Lucy had turned around to let him face her rear instead after she had stripped for him and her mouth was pressing down on his flushed cock repeatedly. His tongue was once again working wonders on her. Every time he would penetrate her by now wet pussy with the tip of it she felt herself shudder softly. It had been important to her to keep her promise and make him relax but right now she really had to try not to turn into a puddle. "B-Bix..."

The male just groaned in return before a hiss escaped him at the feel of Lucy giving the head of his cock a soft teasing nip. God how much he loved this woman and everything she did to him. Her hips began to buckle towards his tongue, craving more of those touches, needing them so much and then she moved her lips to his testicles, sucking them into her damp mouth and suddenly having him curse in pleasure.

She would have to proceed now or she was going to lose it even though she would love to just sit on his face and have him eat her out right fucking now. So pulling her head back she gasped and briefly rubbed the bit of saliva from her chin before she turned around. Lucy heard the almost frustrated groan and it made her chuckle. "I had to interrupt."

"Ya didn't...," he grumbled but with a pout and heat in his red eyes.

"Sssh." The celestial mage smiled down at him before her brown gaze drifted to the restraints. Perhaps it was better to free him now and give him more security and when Bixlow didn't seem to protest as she moved up to undo the ties she had removed them completely soon.

Her fingernails softly scratched along his chest and she felt how he inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was time. Lucy ignored the own pulsating heat within her for now, knowing that she would get pleased soon enough, and her own anticipation seemed to grow when she reached for the plug and the lube. "Are you ready?" Again she smiled tenderly despite the want in her own eyes and when he nodded she began to spread some lube on the toy.

Never before had she inserted something into him and she was fairly certain that he had never tried out such a kind of toy on himself. Perhaps he had tried to use his fingers before? She hadn't actually asked but she was curious to see what kind of pleasure she could cause him with this. "I'll be careful," she promised as she seated herself between his legs. He blushed a little again when he spread them, watching her with attentive eyes yet again.

Yea, he was nervous but now also excited all the same. Before she lined up the tip of the butt plug before his ass she dipped down to lick along his cock once more, shooting him a seductive look that had him melt and it was the perfect tactic to keep him relaxed before she dared to push the tip of the toy inside of him.

"O-Oh fuck..."

Lucy couldn't feel but see how he tensed slightly. She couldn't blame him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, it's just..." It felt damn weird. He only had the tip inside of him and he already couldn't imagine to take in the whole damn thing. How did Freed and Laxus do this shit? Though he remembered how they mentioned that it had been weird the first one, two times for them both also. Squeezing his eyes shut shortly Bixlow took a long breath before giving her a nod.

Her free hand went to wrap around his cock. Perhaps stroking him would help him to relax further and not tense up so strongly and with very slow and cautious movement she tried to push the toy in more. Lucy heard him curse again and breathe harder but this time there was less resistance and she figured that doing it this slow plus the distraction made it a bit easier.

It still felt weird but now something else began to grow; a feeling of being filled up that was not unpleasant and Bixlow moaned again and was panting once she had inserted it entirely.

The blonde watched her husband with curiosity and amazement all the same, mesmerized by what this one thing was doing to him. Her hand kept moving around his flesh, pumping it and noticing how his hips started to move slightly. "O-Oh shit, Lucy..."

"Does it... does it feel good?"

Still strange but yes it did feel good. Weird but good. Shit he didn't even know.

The struggle on the seith mage's expression was so sexy that it finally let her desire gain the upper hand and without hesitating one more moment she shifted, rushing forward to tug him into a deep kiss.

Bixlow's painted fingernails had been gripping the sheets before but now they were shooting to her waist. Their breaths mingled as the kiss deepened and Lucy positioned herself so his cock was rubbing between her lower lips, teasing him and herself equally. She wanted him so much, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She wanted to love his husband, feel him inside of her, be united with him.

So when she shifted again she took a hold of his cock and let it slide into her, drawing a blissful moan from them both. She was so wet that there was no resistance and Bixlow began to thrust into her with need he had been forced to hide before. As he moved the pressure in his ass made it even more intense and he groaned deeply, the grip on her waist tightening.

"Ahh... _hahh_!" Lucy was overwhelmed for a second, feeling him thrust into her so needily. Her breath shuddered and her body trembled and she threw her head back in pleasure as she began to ride him, meeting his movements with her own.

This erotic sight of her on top of him like that, cheeks flushed but confident and with just as much desire as he was feeling, gave Bixlow and extra boost and he groaned the name of his wife in lust and love. "Lucy..."

"Bixlow..." She looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, one hand of hers briefly going to run its fingers through his hair before she reached back. Panting and feeling herself being so close to her orgasm already she reached back, shaky fingers seeking for something particular and when she found it noticed how the seith mage shuddered pleasantly.

"S-Shit Lucy..." He groaned again, his fingernails digging into her skin as he felt the vibration of the butt plug inside of him. This plus the feeling of her surrounding him so amazingly had him lose it so quickly that he had to close his eyes for a few moments but Lucy continued to bounce on his cock without pause.

He heard her frantic breathing, her moans and soon felt her fingernails in the skin of his shoulders. The two freshly married mages were clutching each other as if their life depended on the other and soon they both felt how their orgasm ripped through them so intensely that their anew love confessions almost got stuck in their throat.

"G-God, _fuck_... Ahh, I love you, Lucy...!"

"I- I love you, too Bix... _ahh_...!"

But what an amazing start of the night it was, and they both knew that they were _far_ from being done with each other yet.


End file.
